


i told you i'm ready.

by sanctify (orphan_account)



Series: unfinished challenges [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Marichat May, Marichat May 2020, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: the people were dancing to my tune, to my music.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Chat Noir
Series: unfinished challenges [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774192
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	i told you i'm ready.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent been inspired lately these days because of world events so i havent really churned out anything
> 
> but i wanted to write stuff for marichat may because uhhhh i love it

"Oh, welcome back, ma belle! It seems you've found the perfect familiar, yes?" Her father's bright and cheerful voice asked from behind the counter. 

"What?" Marinette asked, looking behind her. Her eyes widened at the sight of the cat that had followed her home. Sleek black fur, darker than the night, and the greenest eyes she's ever seen in her life. They reminded her of emeralds. The cat stared back at her, meeting her gaze confidently before... before slow blinking at her.

She flushed at that, slow blinking back to the strange feline. It seems the cat had chosen her instead of the other way around!

"I hadn't stepped out today to look for a familiar, but it seems like this little one has chosen me," she says, squatting down beside the black cat and slowly reaching a hand out to it. The cat approached the offered hand without fear, nuzzling onto the appendage and purring deeply.

"He's quite besotted, my sweet," her mother smiled, watching the exchange from her position at the cash register.

Marinette smiled fondly at the little black cat and nodded in agreement, "I don't know what I did to deserve such treatment but I'm not complaining." She lightly scratched her nails behind the black cat's ears and the little one's purr only revved deeper.

It—oh it was a _he!—_ laid on his back on the floor, pawing upwards at her hand, like a cute, lovable, attention-seeking kitten.

"You're an adorable little tomcat," she cooed. "What shall we name you, Chat Noir?" She giggled at it.

The cat went back to sit up straight and meowed at her.

"Hm?"

He meowed again.

"Oh," she whispered in awe, seeming to understand what he was telling her, "Chat Noir...?"

The cat almost looked like he was smiling in approval.

"Chat Noir," she said again, with a tone of finality, standing at her full height. 

The cat approached her, twining himself around her legs before jumping—jumping!—high up to her shoulder, and nuzzling against her neck, purring up a storm.

This was such an unorthodox way to claim a familiar, but also... she was dealing with a cat here. Cats were mysterious and powerful, and were very sought-after. To have one choose her, and practically claim her?

Well, that was an honor, and she would do anything to be worthy of that honor.


End file.
